Tratado sobre la inseguridad
by Lupus moesta
Summary: Tezuka está seguro de lo que vio, pero no de lo que debe hacer. Fufu pair.


Sigo con el vino en la cabeza, y está cosa no se va, así que había que escribirla. Culpen a mi hermana que prendió la tele cuando pasaban "Los Años Maravillosos" XD.

_------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer:** Con el dolor de mi corazón, nada es mío, si lo fuera, dedicaríamos mínimo un capítulo a cada personaje secundario.

_**Advertencia:** Posible, demasiado probable, OOC (Lo lamento, pero me aventuré a manejarlos en esa etapa XP). Título discordante (en estas condiciones ya no pienso)._

_**Tratado sobre la inseguridad**_

Yamato buchou siempre le ha dado más de lo que espera.

Le dio la oportunidad de demostrar quien era, de hacer lo que quería y no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más que a sí mismo, de saber lo que era ser importante a pesar de ser un novato. Le ha enseñado mucho, siendo paciente y amable, ganando su respeto y admiración.

Pero cuando lo ve besando a Oishi, se le olvida el respeto y las buenas maneras, y antes de pensarlo bien, corre hacia él, tropezando con las canastas y las pelotas, olvidándose que ha llovido y que hay charcos que le ensucian los calcetines.

Mandando al diablo el autocontrol se abalanza sobre él he intenta golpearlo, olvidándose, también, que le lleva más de dos cabezas de diferencia, que es más fuerte y que conoce más de peleas de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

A Yamato le basta solo un movimiento para tenerlo de cara al piso, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Tezuka no entiende de nada salvo lo que ha visto, porque él no está confundido como dice el capitán, y no necesitas bancas tranquilas y lugares secos para hablar; él sólo necesita partirle la cara.

Tarda más de diez minutos en dejar de moverse, y volver a su actitud normal, pero sus amenazas continúan solo con mirarlo. No necesita palabras aunque muchas pelean en su boca por salir y aclarar puntos inconclusos, sobre él y sobre Oishi.

Sabe que ha roto las normas de comportamiento que siempre repite su madre, pero por esta vez, se ha permitido seguir los consejos del abuelo, defiendo lo que es suyo, o por lo menos lo que quiere para él.

El capitán de Seigaku sabe que son estos momentos los que forjarán los lazos con el pequeño, y tiene listo un discurso adecuado que habla de miedos, confusiones, y la confianza que debe depositar en sus muchachos. Pero antes que la inigualable cátedra comience, Oishi le pide que los deje solos. Así que luego de un suspiro que se siente pesado, casi resignado, sabe que retirarse es lo mejor.

Ninguno habla, y todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Solo se sientan en las bancas sin mirarse, pero buscando de reojo alguna expresión que sea suficiente para olvidar todo, y reírse y darse la mano como cuando pelean por raquetas que en realidad ninguno quiere tomar.

Tezuka piensa en qué va a decirle, disculparse primero, sí eso debe hacer. Explicarle por qué ha roto la férrea tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, hablar de la pubertad y esos cambios que se presentan a veces, porque no, no son señales de celos, y en realidad no ha sido tan grave lo que ha pasado, y que todo es normal…

Menos que Oishi se ponga a llorar.

Tezuka se encuentra de pronto en el dilema de seguir manteniendo su actitud, o volver a romper su coraza y arriesgarse volverse otra vez un ser que solo siente y que se le hace difícil razonar. Porque hay algo que le cuesta creer, no de Oishi, sino de él.

Porque puede creer en la mirada preocupada y en las lágrimas de su amigo, su primer amigo. Sabe que no miente, salvo cuando asegura que él es quien tiene la culpa.

Porque ya ha visto a Yamato acariciarle disimuladamente el cuello luego de los partidos, hablando de masajes que quitan tensiones y que solo le realiza al pequeño. Lo ha visto susurrando a su oído algunos consejos que van más allá del tennis, y que parecen más invitaciones a ir a su casa a comer galletas, tal vez a jugar algo luego, y quien sabe, a buscar algunos comics en su habitación.

Pero Oishi sigue llorando y cada vez son menos las palabras que le puede entender.

Si fuera más grande y pudiera levantarlo en peso, y si fuera mayor y entendiera los comentarios que hacen los titulares, llevaría a Oishi a alguna de las duchas y no lo dejaría salir hasta que olvidara el nombre del capitán. Si fuera mayor probablemente entendería lo que piensa cuando lo ve llorar.

Si pudiera lo haría, pero su mente aún le teme a eso, a que le duela, a que no sepa que hacer, a que Oishi lo tome por un tonto aburrido y sin experiencia y se marche de su lado, a que lo mire con lástima diciendo que no pasa nada, que todo está bien, que amigos para siempre y demás estupideces cuando rechazas a alguien de por vida.

Pero antes que el miedo lo consuma, es Oishi quien da el primer paso y lo besa.

Es un beso simple, casi un roce de labios, sin lengua, sin saliva, sin esos toques que ha visto dar a los chicos mayores, y si su cabeza volviera a funcionar la idea de encerrarse con él en las duchas regresaría sin saber por qué.

Pero su mente ya no trabaja, por lo menos no hasta que Syuichirou se aleja asustado, y cae en la cuenta que no ha hecho nada porque anda más preocupado preguntándose si está listo, si Oishi lo quiere, si todo es real.

Él va a marcharse, a escapar y a desaparecer de su vida, por lo menos hasta que su madre descubra que en realidad no está mal de la garganta. Tezuka lo sabe, porque ha pensado en lo mismo muchas veces, en cómo evadirlo si lo besara.

Solo que su amigo ha sido más valiente, y eso merece una recompensa.

Así que lo sujeta con fuerza, aunque no está seguro de qué siente, no está seguro si está bien, o por qué le teme tanto a lo que vaya a pasar después.

Y Oishi ha dejado de llorar, pero no lo mira y continúa explicándole sus razones. Entre hipidos que son cada vez más continuos, puede entenderle que se moría de miedo porque nunca ha besado a nadie, y no sabe como hacerlo, y esa vez que estuvieron solos en la sala del cine, quiso hacerlo y no lo hizo porque ¿y si Tezuka le decía que lo hacía mal y que ya no quería volver a hacerlo?

Y luego Yamato buchou, que siempre era tan bueno con él, y que siempre tiene tiempo para escucharlo y preguntarle cómo le va. Y él tenía miedo y se lo contó todo, y como el capitán es amable se ofreció a ayudarlo. Y luego Tezuka que no se había ido de la práctica aún. Y todo pasando tan rápido sin que se diera cuenta, sin que pudiera hablar, porque era más miedo del que podía aguantar.

Tezuka solo pronuncia tonto, y Syuichirou piensa erróneamente que ha sido para él.

Y ahora es él quien lo besa despacio, con calma, como un niño que descubre un nuevo tesoro y lo saborea con delicadeza para que no desaparezca. Porque está seguro que por el momento no necesita encerrarse con él y averiguar de qué hablan los sempais. Porque un beso torpe, un toque de manos que siguen temblando y una sonrisa que siente contra sus labios, sirven para estar seguros de lo que sienten.

Y en ese instante, solo eso basta.

_------------------------------------------------_

No quedó tan IC como quería, porque se me hace más difícil manejarlos en esa época (Tezuka sonreía de chiquito O.O). Pero me gusta y no se por qué XD. A lo mejor porque aunque mínima, hubo aparición de Yamato-buchou. ¿¿Por qué el fandom en español se olvida de él?? ToT

Ah, prometo actualizar pronto el otro fic (ya llegó la inspiración ¡¡¡wiiii!!!). Ya saben, cualquier crítica u horror ortográfico que reportar háganlo sin reparos. Un beso y gracias por leer .


End file.
